Wings
by levitrius9
Summary: An encounter with a mysterious enemy leaves Atro with doubts. Thankfully, his summoner is there to help him crush those doubts and spark new feelings within him. Just what feeling is this? Sequel to "I Will Never Give Up on You" and part 2 of my Brave Frontier trilogy.


5-25-15

" _ **Wings"**_

 _ **Author's note – This is a sequel to my previous Brave Frontier fanfic called "I Will Never Give Up on You". In order to understand the whole story, please read that one first. This is the second part to my trilogy so please enjoy!**_

Spring has always been my favorite season. The crisp, clear blue sky that is pleasing to the eyes. The intoxicatingly sweet smell of the freshly bloomed flowers that tickle my nose. The peaceful sound of birds chirping high within the trees and the roar of the waterfall. Finally, the feeling of the gentle, cool breeze is the perfect recipe for a day to relax when all work has been done.

And that is exactly what I was doing.

After a short mission to the Soul Training Ground, as it was the perfect area near Randall to hone our skills, our summoner gave us the rest of the day off. While I would have normally continued some training, such a moment of reprieve was so rare now a days. This was especially true after taking down three of the four, so called, fallen gods. Since we had only recently returned from such an intense mission, why not take advantage of the good weather and the break between each mission?

So, here I was laying down on the cool rock that was perched at the top of a waterfall. Fei had told me about this spot not long after we had met. He had told me it was one of his favorite places to relax with Fang. Little did I know that it would become one of my favorite reprieve areas as well. The best part was that it wasn't far from our home either. Since a river ran through our town, all we needed to do was follow it South. The river emptied into a rather large lake several meters below. However, there was a small little island that rested just atop the waterfall that made for a comfortable resting spot with a scenic view.

Opening my eyes, I could only smile in content as I was greeted with clear skies. I shifted slightly, moving my hands that were behind my head just a little bit so I could feel more comfortable. I had taken off the upper half of my armor and left it near the bank of the river, by a tree, so it wouldn't get wet. Urias was by my discarded armor as well, freshly polished and resting on top of my cape that I had neatly folded and placed on a rock. That left me in a simple blue, long-sleeved shirt as well as the lower half of my armor. It felt so good to be free of the weight for a moment.

I had been lying here for nearly an hour already and yet; it felt like I had been here for hours. I almost wanted to get up and go back to my duties. Still, my laziness kicking in, I thought it wouldn't hurt to rest a little bit more.

"Is this what humans do in their spare time? Lounge about as if all is good with the world? How disgusting."

My eyes widened in surprise. I did not sense a presence before. Still, if this unfamiliar person was an enemy, I wasn't about to show them that they had caught me off guard. Calmly standing up from my position, I inspected the area around me. There was nothing.

"Who's there?" I asked, taking small breaths in order to relax myself.

My first instinct was to go for my sword. I wouldn't have time to put on my armor. However, before I could leave the rock I used as my resting place, my mysterious visitor appeared before me after manifesting from the shadows. He blocked the only path I had to my sword.

Taking a quick and analytical glance, it was safe to say that he wasn't human. He looked more like a demonized armored lizard. His body was pitch black with strange red patterns on his skin that resembled blood veins. A tail adorned in spikes looked like it had the power to send an ordinary human flying with one swing. Hands, no...claws, were sharpened like knives. What appeared to be a second, teeth-rimmed mouth was fully displayed on his chest. Finally, his eyes. They were as red as blood. Though they were the same color as my beloved summoner, they were nothing alike. These red eyes didn't shine with kindness or love. They only held nothing but hate and cruelty. I knew then that this being was no ally of ours.

He seemed to know that I had predicted his alliances as he gave me a mocking smile, showing me a disturbing array of sharp teeth. As quickly as that smile came, his expression went calm. I kept my own expression neutral as he had yet to answer the question I had given him a moment ago.

"While I am not keen on giving information to humans in the slightest, I have seen your strength and the obstacles you have overcome. I am the disciple, Zurg, and loyal servant to the Fallen God, Afla Dilith."

At that moment, I didn't even try to hide the piercing glare I shot at the disciple. After a chance visit from a goddess named Tilith, our family's greatest mission was to take down the four fallen gods. According to her, their only goal was to eradicate the human race in hopes of rebuilding it for their own selfish purposes. We had already defeated three. Maxwell, the Goddess of Creation, was defeated in St. Lamia. Cardes the Malevolent, we had defeated in Palmyna. Zelvalhua, the Divine Emperor, we defeated in Mirvana. There was only one more god and that was Afla Dilith. If this disciple was one of his servants, this visit was nothing but bad news.

"What do you want?" I asked, a threatening edge to my tone.

Zurg kept his expression passive.

"I am here with a proposition for you, human."

My defensive tone dropped and, in its place, came confusion. What did this disciple have to offer me and what made him think I would accept it?

"What makes you think I would accept a proposition from you?" I questioned.

He gave me a small grin.

"Because in the end, if you value your life, you will have no choice."

My eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"A powerful demon lives among your precious family. They will betray you and everyone you hold dear. If you join me, I can guarantee your life, as your strength can prove useful to me. However, the others will perish, regardless, as I do not find them beneficial to me or my master."

I couldn't help but grit my teeth at such an outlandish proposition.

"How dare you speak ill of my family when you know nothing about them!" I retorted.

He couldn't be telling the truth. I knew my family. Yes, there were times when we would butt heads but what family is without their small skirmishes? Even those that didn't get along respected each other enough to not attack each other. If serious disputes did break out, our summoner was quick to end them with her compromising words and, since she was held in high regard by everyone in our family, their loyalty and faith to her were unwavering.

Even as those thoughts ran through my head, Zurg's grin ceased to disperse. How much I wanted to knock it off his face. However, before I could speak another word, he disappeared in a flash and reappeared right in front of me, his face close to mine.

"I know much more than you think." he whispered in my ear.

I barely backed off enough to dodge a strike from his claws, the action nearly sending me toppling over the waterfall had I not regained my balance.

Impossible...

To possess such speed, this disciple had to be at least a rank five class demon. In our world every being possessed a rank and class. Class was easy to distinguish. You could be a human, a demon, a beast or anything in between. However, it was your rank that determined what others thought of you on the battlefield. A normal human being with little to no combat experience could be considered a rank three class human. Train a little harder and you could be considered rank four. Heroes and beings that fought with unwavering strength, will and heart could be considered rank six. It was only those blessed by the gods, the ones that went above and beyond what they thought they could do with the help and encouragement of their loved ones, who were considered rank seven.

Yet, even though I was considered a rank seven class human, I was a swordsman. Not a martial artist. I was not as proficient in hand-to-hand combat like my comrade, Dilma.

And Zurg seemed to be very proficient in this form of combat.

Another claw came at me in an attempt to strike at my unprotected chest. Thankfully, I had some experience and caught the blow before it could do some serious damage. Unfortunately, my small victory was short lived as Zurg's free hand grappled onto my own and twisted it sideways. A cry of pain escaped my lips but I couldn't let a little pain distract me. Using my free hand and the grip that Zurg had on my right one, I pulled him forward, towards me. A look of surprise crossed his face, as he didn't seem to expect the action. Taking the opening, I bashed my forehead against his. Almost immediately, the grip on my right arm ceased as he reeled back, gripping his forehead. I found myself staggering back slightly as well, my forehead throbbing from the impact. For a brief moment, my thoughts went back to the monastery and monks I used to live with. The elder always told me that if I was ever in a bind to use my head.

So much for that…

Gathering myself, I looked up to see that Zurg had already recovered from my blow, a smile that could send chills up your spine, on his face.

"Yes. Use that strength to serve me and my master." he spoke before charging at me.

I braced myself for the incoming attack but before I could do anything, a flash of white obscured my vision. Coming between Zurg and me, I realized that the flash of white was a cloak and the wearer of said cloak had a familiar mop of blonde hair. There, standing before me, the edge of her blade pressed dangerously close to Zurg's neck, was my summoner. Your stance was entirely defensive. It was a stance that assured any and all who opposed it that they would not get through. I caught a glimpse of the expression on your face.

If looks could kill, Zurg would be dead at this point.

Your expression was calm, lips pursed into a thin line. Your eyes however, told a different story. They were cold and unwavering, expressing a level of killing intent that I hadn't seen in a very long time. Yet, you kept your blade still, proof of your outstanding physical and emotional control in such intense situations.

"I have heard enough."

Your voice was low, the same voice you used against the people of Randall, but it spoke in volumes greater than a dragon's roar.

Kept in place by your blade, Zurg only looked at you in amusement.

"It seems I have overstayed my welcome." he mused.

He backed away slowly, my summoner keeping the tip of her blade pointed at our enemy. He then turned his attention to me.

"Remember what I have told you."

With those words, his body was consumed in darkness and he was gone. The tension remained, my summoner and I staying alert just in case he would come back. It was only after a few minutes had passed when we deemed that everything was peaceful once more. Sheathing your blade, you turned to face me, all traces of that killing intent nonexistent in your eyes.

"Are you alright?" you asked.

I nodded.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked back, curious.

"I didn't. I sensed a strange presence and when I decided to follow it, found you talking with that mysterious demon." you explained simply.

I nodded in understanding before we fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"What did he tell you, Atro?" you asked, voice unnaturally quiet.

Explaining the situation and everything that had just transpired, you remained quiet. Yet now, I couldn't help but think. What if what Zurg said was true? Was someone in our family really thinking about betraying us? If so, who? Why? I trusted my family. To have that trust be broken. What would happen then?

Absorbed in my thoughts, I faintly registered my summoner's light footsteps walking towards me. It was only until I felt a sharp thwack to the top of my head that my head snapped up to face you.

"What was that for?" I asked, rubbing the sore spot you had hit.

"What is the most important thing to you?" you asked, ignoring my question.

I only gave you a puzzling glance before you proceeded to ask me the same question once more. It didn't take me long to answer your question this time.

"My family." was my simple answer.

You smiled softly, seemingly satisfied with my answer. Turning around, your back faced me as you stared at the blue sky above us.

"Do you know what wings are?" you suddenly asked.

I tilted my head quizzically to the side. Of course I know what wings are but I had a feeling you were looking for more than just a definition. Deciding not to make a fool out of myself with an unintelligent answer, I stayed quiet. You only chuckled in response.

"Wings are a symbol of freedom. I know we aren't all blood related and all but, being a family isn't about blood. It's about the people in our lives who want us in theirs and accept us for who we are. They are the ones who would do anything to see you smile and love you no matter what."

Your expression softened.

"We're not perfect. We argue with one another. Sometimes, if things get really rough, we may not even want to talk to each other but in the end, family is family."

Turning on your heel, you faced me once more, a smile on your lips.

"Some people think, how could I possibly be free if I have to take care of such a big family?"

Your attention turned to the cliff that led off the edge of the waterfall, crimson orbs shining brightly.

"I tell them that because of my family, I am free. I am free to be myself and do the things I love and I wouldn't have it any other way."

For a moment, time seemed to stop. Zurg had said that someone in our family was ready to betray us but you don't believe a single word, do you? You trust us. You trust us because you love us. I can't believe how stupid I was for considering that disciple's words. You have so much faith in us that you're willing to brush his words aside because family, no matter how imperfect we are, is family. I need to put my faith in them too. Just like you.

Smiling softly at you, I barely registered the mischievous grin you threw me before you suddenly sprinted for the edge of the waterfall.

"Things like this!" you laughed, launching yourself off the cliff.

Surprised, I ran towards the edge of the waterfall calling your name in a panic. Did you really just do that?! I could only watch as your cloak and hair billowed in the wind as you fell. Yet, all I could hear were your cries of joy and excitement. Moments later, you hit the water and disappeared beneath the ripples you had created.

Before my thoughts could conjure up the worst scenario possible, you popped out of the water like one of the flowers sprouting out of the ground during spring.

"So cold!" I heard you yell.

Even as you said that, you didn't get out of the water. You looked up at me smiling and laughing as if you didn't realize that you nearly gave me a heart attack.

I could only watch you in awe. Everything you say and do...I never see coming. You are as unpredictable as a storm and yet, you shine as bring as the sun. Even I have trouble keeping up with you. You're reckless, stubborn, brash and aggressive. Yet, since the day we first met, something in my heart always drew me to you.

I was always left wondering, why?

Before I knew it, I took several steps back before I found myself running towards the edge of the waterfall that you had jumped off moments ago.

To go from being serious and intimidating to smiling and laughing in such a short amount of time...I have never met someone as unique as you. The thoughts in my head that were once doubt and frustration had turned into hope and trust. It was such a drastic change caused by only a few but meaningful words.

Planting a firm foot to the ground, I launched myself off the cliff. My senses quickly came to life. My surroundings became a blur. The sound of the waterfall behind me rushed in my ears. The taste of the cold mists of water cleared the dryness in my throat. The smell of the crisp clean air was refreshing. The wind that engulfed me in my free-fall, felt exhilarating. It was then that it happened.

Your eyes met mine.

Blue eyes met red as you were staring at me in disbelief. It was as if you weren't expecting me to jump. I sure proved you wrong, didn't I?

A second later, I fell into the water, a few feet away from you, with a splash. The wind was knocked out of me and the water was so cold but so invigorating at the same time. I felt my body tumble through the water as I tried to steady myself. Once I did, I swam up, my lungs desperately screaming for air. Breaking the surface of the water with a gasp, I quickly shook my head and took a deep breath. My hair and clothes felt heavy because of all the water they had soaked up.

"Are you crazy?!" you exclaimed.

Turning my attention towards you, I could see the look of concern in your eyes however; there was only one thing I could do at that moment.

Laugh.

I found myself bursting into a fit of laughter. It wasn't a funny kind of laughter. It was a laughter born out of pure joy and I found myself unable to stop. Maybe this was the reason you laughed after jumping as well. It was only a moment later when I realized that a second laugh had joined me.

It was yours.

Head tilted slightly back and eyes closed, your laugh rang through my ears like a bell. I could only continue to laugh together with you.

Even as we laughed, the same thoughts came back to me. You're reckless, stubborn, brash and aggressive. Yet, since the day we first met, something in my heart always drew me to you.

I was always left wondering, why?

Maybe...it's because, despite all those things, you're also passionate, kind, caring and always ready to defend the people you care about.

You said that wings are a symbol of freedom and it is because of us that you have that freedom. However, they say that if you want to fly, you need to have wings. I don't know if that's true or not. Maybe, everyone has wings and sometimes, we are aware of them and, sometimes, we are not. Maybe only certain people have them while others have none. I'm not entirely sure. There is one thing I am sure of however.

You are mine.

 **Is it bad that I'm fangirling over my own story? I sure hope not because I totally am lol. I know I asked if I should make a sequel to my first story but I just couldn't help it. This has been on my mind for a while. I'm already thinking about the final chapter but that's for next time! So, this chapter takes place just before Zurg's whole arc and after you beat Zelvalhua. Atro's feelings for his summoner are starting to take form and I hope I made that clear in this second chapter of our story. Just in case you don't understand the last line, Atro means that his summoner is his wings. So fluffy…I love it lol. All that remains is one last push for him to finally confess his feelings! I wonder how that will turn out? Sorry guys. Can't give you spoilers now, can I? What started as a message to love your oracle units has turned into romance, which is what I'm a sucker for! I hope to see you in the final installment of my trilogy! Until next time!**


End file.
